A Shock For a Girl Named Kuchiki
by HanaPon
Summary: When Rukia becomes 13th captain, what will Ichigo do? How will they say goodbye? What will Ichigo do when Rukia cant do anything? [IchiXRuki]
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do own Bleach books, but not bleach itself.

Prologue: This shows what goes on after the actual story line. It continues at the end of the story.

Prologue summary: uhm...Rukia and Byakuya. That's about it.

Prologue:

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat with a Chappi Rabbit Gikongan Dispenser in her left hand. She looked at it with sadness, thinking of what had just happened prior to her returning to the Soul Society. Had she really left the real world for the first time in years? It felt to her as though she had never been in a place like the Soul Society. And what had happened before she left, made her feel confusion, happiness, and for some shocking reason, anger. "Falling in love with a human," she said quietly, "impossible." A figure walked into the room and knocked on the already open door.

Rukia looked up to see who it was. "Ukitake-taichou?!" she said. She was surprised to see him. She thought he was too ill to move. Ukitake laughed somewhat. "How many times have I told you not to call me taichou, Kuchiki?" he asked quietly. Rukia placed the Gikongan Dispenser onto the table beside her. "I'm sorry Ukitake," she murmured, "old habits die hard." Ukitake smiled. Rukia stood up and walked to the door, grasping her houri coat from her bed. Rukia looked up at Ukitake. "I'll be seeing you Ukitake."

He merely nodded.

It was true; she had taken Ukitake's place as captain, but she wondered if she really deserved it. She hadn't yet reached Ban-kai. At least, she hadn't learned its full powers, and she was the youngest captain in the history of the soul society.

She slipped her arms through the houri coat and walked down the hall, passing many people saying, "Good morning Kuchiki-taichou!" Rukia gave a slight nod to each who said that. She entered conference room six. "Nii-sama." She said quietly. Byakuya was facing the opposite direction of her, drinking chai tea. "I'm here as you requested." She said respectfully.

Byakuya barely turned his head to see her, and then looked back at the wall.

Rukia closed the door behind her and sat down. "I have officially been made captain today." Byakuya made no motion toward her, but took another sip of tea. Rukia was silent for a moment.

"Nii-sama, I'm here to report I'll be attending meetings with you and I have been made-"

"I heard you clearly." He interrupted.

"Oh, forgive me Nii-sama." Rukia said awkwardly.

Byakuya set his tea cup on the ground in front of him and turned his head slightly. "Will you report back to the material world?" Rukia looked up at him shocked.

"Why, why are you asking me this?" she stumbled over he words, not sure how to respond.

"I need to know if you are going to continue living alongside Kurosaki Ichigo. Why do you return to him Rukia?" his voice was stern.

Rukia, shocked beyond belief, took a deep breath. "I…" she said. "Nii-sama, I do this because I…."


	2. The News

xX Forty-for Hours Earlier Xx

Rukia looked at her watch. "Eleven A.M.? He's a half hour late."

Rukia tapped her foot against the ground impatiently as she waited for Ichigo to arrive. A sudden breeze moved Rukia's hair in her face.

Just as sudden as it appeared, it was gone.

She turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki. There was a soft warm breeze blowing.

His daylily hair swayed back and forth with the wind and his brown eyes seemed deep and vast. Rukia looked at him and couldn't help but smile for some strange reason. Ichigo turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Rukia, why are you smiling like that? You're scaring me a little"

Rukia's smile disappeared.

Her face turned a little red. "Why are you asking?! Can't I smile?! Is it illegal for Soul Reapers to smile?!" Rukia shouted, annoyed. Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

Rukia said angrily, "Well?" Ichigo smiled a little too. "No it's not. I've just never your smile. It's nice. I like it…" he said quietly.

Rukia turned around so Ichigo wouldn't see her face turning completely red as a tomato. "Yeah, well…" she was silent. " Thanks." She murmured.

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. "So, what's it you needed Rukia? Hollow? Or what?" Rukia slid his hand off of her shoulder and turned toward Ichigo.

"If there was a hollow, a poor innocent soul would have been eaten by now. Luckily it wasn't what I needed from you." She said angrily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I'm late ok? I had complications getting here." He turned his head to the side grumbled under his breath, "Damn dad always attacking me."

Rukia looked at him. "I have some bad news. I'd like you to tell Inoue, Chad, and everyone else." Ichigo looked confused.

"Bad news? What? Did something bad happen?! Is someone hurt?!" Ichigo was always the type to jump to conclusions when it came to his friends. Rukia looked down sadly.

"I got a call earlier today. I've been made Captain of the 13th division. I'm to report to the Soul Society at 7:00 A.M. two days from now. I, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I may never come back with my duties as captain."

They were both silent for a moment. Ichigo didn't know hat to say. Should he be happy for her, or beg her not to leave him and they're friends?

Rukia managed to mumble, "I know we've been partners since our freshman year, and now that we're out of high school, I think we should move on with our lives."

Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes sternly. "Stop actin' like we're never gonna see each other again! I'm you're friend! Not a partner! If you've been made captain then that's great! Stop actin' like its depressin' and be happy! That's awesome you're a captain! Cheer up! Or I'll beat happiness into you if I hafta!" Ichigo crossed his arms and looked at her as if she had did something wrong.

Rukia was silent. "Yes, I suppose your right. I should. Thank you Ichigo." She whispered softly.

Ichigo motioned for her to follow him. "C'mon. I'm sure everyone else wants to hear the news." Rukia followed him like he was a magnet. She couldn't help but feel happy listening to his voice talk on about how he and everyone else will try to visit frequently or try to contact and what not.

She wondered in her mind what was going to occur when the time came for her to leave. What would everyone say to her as a goodbye? How would she say goodbye to everyone. More importantly, how would she say goodbye to the orange haired shinigami?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah yeah, I know, short chapter. I'm sorry. My chapters are sorta short. It will get funnier in the next chapter. Ichigo and Urahara fight. Well, Ichigo yells while Urahara mocks him anyway. We get to hear some of Rukia's personal feelings too. Something exciting happens next chapter. (no not an ichiXruki scene, that comes in the chapter AFTER next. )


	3. The Surprise Inoue brings

xX Forty Three Hours Earlier Xx

"…and so I may never return to see you guys." Rukia felt as though she were repeating the same story. Well, she was. Except before, she seemed more hesitant to tell Ichigo. Now, she didn't mind explaining it, as though she didn't care.

Inoue abruptly hugged Rukia. "Oh Kuchiki-san! Congrats! I'll miss you so much!" Rukia looked at her shocked at what she had just done. "Inoue…" she said confusedly. Orihime let go and smiled. Chad looked down a bit and mumbled what sounded like, "Congratulations." But she couldn't tell.

Urahara just gave a smirk. "Ah, so you'll be leaving us. What a shame. How did Mr. Kurosaki react to the news? "He opened his fan and hid his face behind it. "Do I hear a 'Smooch City' toll bell ringing in the distance?"

Ichigo turned positively red. "Nanda?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled angrily. Rukia turned her face and a red glowed on her cheeks as well.

"_Why am I blushing like this?! A shinigami and a human aren't possible!! I can't let things like that disturb me. He is just a partner. Nothing more! He's not my friend or someone I should involve in a relationship!!"_

Rukia thought this as Ichigo ranted toward Urahara, 'There is no such relationship between him and Rukia' bursting with rage. Urahara merely laughed behind his fan as though it were a mask.

Ishida adjusted his glasses resting on his nose. "Well, Rukia is leaving. I can only imagine life without her." He said sarcastically. Jinta was sitting in a corner. "Yes! We won't have to be pestered in the morning to wake the boss up anymore!" Ururu was sitting beside Jinta. She nodded and said, "Congrats Kuchiki-san."

Rukia just looked at Ururu. "Uh, thanks." She said. Ururu nodded respectfully. Urahara waved his fan back and forth from his face. "So, Miss Kuchiki, what are you going to do then for the next two days? Continue living life normally? Or spend time with everyone until you leave?" he smiled at his last sentence. Obviously he meant spend time with the dandelion haired man much more than anybody else. Rukia didn't know how to respond. "I…I honestly don't…"

Inoue interrupted and seemed excited about something. "Oi, Kuchiki-san! I know something we could all do together tomorrow to celebrate you becoming a captain!" she smiled a big smile, something going on in her mind that nobody was aware of. Rukia looked at her. Curiosity twinkling in the deep violet eyes that held so much confusion looked into Orihime's eyes.

Ichigo sat down and raised an eyebrow. "Whatch'ya have in mind Inoue?" he asked, wondering as well what her big idea was. Inoue gave another big grin, and dug into her pocket of her long yellow and pink skirt and took out a folded red piece of paper. She unfolded it slowly, making sure it didn't rip, though it was a thick paper and couldn't rip easily.

She flashed it open for Rukia and Ichigo to se. "The Carnival!" Inoue blurted, unable to hold in the excitement much longer.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at it with shocked faces and managed to chorus together, "The Carnival?!" Inoue's head appeared from behind the poster and she nodded. "We can play games and go on rides together with Uryuu and Chad!" she grinned once again a big grin. All this grinning from her could make your cheeks sore.

Ishida adjusted hi glasses once more. "I think that sounds fun Orihime, but I've never been the type to go to carnivals." Orihime turned around and had a 'gasp ohmigosh!' look on her face. "You've never gone to a carnival Uryuu? Not even when you were little?" she gaped.

"Not exactly." He replied. "But I guess I'll go tomorrow. Don't expect me to stay the entire time though Orihime." Inoue smiled and nodded. "Chad? Will you go?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. Chad was silent, as usual. He managed to get out the words, "Sure, I'll go Orihime."

Inoue grinned even bigger, and then looked at Ichigo and Rukia. "Well? How about it?"

They both were silent.

Rukia smiled a fake little smile and said, "Yes. I'll go Inoue, if you insist."

Inoue looked at Ichigo, waiting for an answer.

Ichigo moved his fingers through his spiky orange hair. "Ah, what the hell. If everyone else is goin'." Inoue smiled again.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and gave a slight smile. Rukia turned away, red creeping upon her face again. _'Get a hold of yourself Rukia…Calm down...' _she thought.

Inoue then said with a happy tune in her voice, "Okie! We'll meet in front of Kurosaki-kun's house at noon?" Ichigo looked at Orihime who had an unusual twinkle in her eye. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He stumbled over his words, wondering if he should actually go tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So the midnight haired shinigami decided she would try to get over the next two days, trying to ignore this weird feeling she would get in her cheeks and stomach whenever she looked into his eyes.

His, amber colored eyes. How they changed to almost the color honey when they would watch the sunset together every now and again. How his eyes sparkled, and glowed when he looked into her violet colored eyes.

Her, amethyst colored eyes. How they changed to almost lavender when the sun would start to rise. How they glittered and gleamed when she gazed into the orange haired soul reapers eyes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I had SOO much writing this chapter. I liked doing the last three paragraphs. Doing their eyes are always so much fun. I also like doing Urahara. His sense of humor is odd, but I like it! It's so funny he always mocks Rukia and Ichigo. Next chapter some cute IchiXRuki scenes that are subtle at first but get BIG at the end.


	4. IchiXRuki Yet?

xX Forty Hours earlier Xx

Rukia stared at Ichigos bright orange hair. His head and shoulders were hunched over, trying to hold a burger as it's messy contents were falling out of the bun.

"Uh…Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at her, custard and mayo on the side of his bottom lip.

Rukia stared at his lip. _Wow, they're so…pink._ Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo looked at her. "What? You haven't even touched your smoothie or your salad dish! I'm paying good money to take us to this restaurant!"

Rukia reached over the tiny table with a napkin and wiped his lip. Ichigos turned pink from her touching his lip.

Rukia reached back and folded her napkin, placing it on her lap.

"You had some custard on your lip." She stated formerly.

Ichigo felt his lip, as if it were still there. He then looked at his hand. His eyes softened as his eyelids slowly covered most of his amber eyes. Rukia looked at him confusedly for a moment.

Rukia looked at him sadly now. "Ichigo? Is something wrong?"

Ichigo looked up. The glittering in his eyes gone.

"_Mama! Mama! I beat Tatsuki today for the first time!" Ichigo, a 9 year old, smiles up at his mother._

"_Oh, that's good Ichigo. I'm proud. I think you deserve an ice cream, don't you Ichigo?" his mother, Masaki, smiles a small smile and her eyes glisten with happiness for her son._

_Ichigos face perked up and he grinned. "Yeah! Let's go Mama!" he starts to tug on his mother's hand._

"_Ichigo, calm down, I'm coming!" she gets tugged by a strong 9 year old who will only get stronger._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Ichigo licked his chocolate ice cream cone. He smiled a huge smile he hasn't done for years._

_Masaki ate a small vanilla cup with him. "So, what did Tatsuki say when you beat her?"_

_Ichigo moved his ice cream cone from his mouth, which had a lovely ring of chocolate around it, and said happily, "Tatsuki got all angry that I beat her! She just doesn't like to lose! Then she hit one of the trainers in the leg and he had a BIG bruise!"_

_Masaki smiled softly. "Ichigo, here, you have chocolate ice cream all over your mouth." She pulled out a napkin from her pocket and she reached across the table and wiped his mouth._

_Ichigo mumbled through the napkin around his moth, "mom! I can wipe my own mouth! I'm a big boy now!"_

_Masaki smiled more. "Oh really, I guess you are Ichigo." She pulled the napkin from his mouth, it clean, and she placed it on her lap._

"_Uh huh." He mumbled as he took a big bite from his chocolate cone._

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked again.

Ichigo looked at her and snapped back to reality, not thinking of his mother anymore. "Huh? What's it ya need?" he asked.

She was silent.

"Nothing. It's three o' clock. Shouldn't we go home? Your sister will be making dinner at seven." Rukia said. Ichigo set his burger down.

"Yeah. Kinda late to be having lunch anyway." He said, agreeing with her. Rukia only nodded. Ichigo waved his hand and asked for a check. The dainty waitress nodded and zipped off to find a check. Ichigo could've sworn she mumbled something quite rude under her breath.

"Are you okay?" his voice seemed concerned as he looked at Rukia.

Rukia looked up from fiddling with her fingers. "Hm?" she choked. His eyes sparkled under the light of the lamp above them. He smiled a little.

"You're okay right?" he asked again.

Rukia absent-mindedly jumped out of her seat and dashed out the door.

"Ah! Rukia!" he called after her. The waitress came up and put the check on the table.

"34.76 is your price sir!" she said.

Ichigo fumbled through his wallet and slapped tow 20's down on the table.

"Keep the change as a tip!" he said, and dashed out the door.

The waitress stood blinking in amazement. She was confused as of why he did this, but at the same moment, she couldn't give a crap.

_I've got to catch up to her. I've got to find her. What was her deal anyway? She seemed totally freaked out about something. Gotta find her…_ he thought as he ran through the parking lot.

He ran by his car and noticed the front door was open. He stopped. The front seat was pushed up, meaning someone was in the back seat. He walked toward the car and looked in.

Rukia was lying on her knees, her face hidden by her thin, pale hands. Her cheeks flushed with red and she was crying.

"R-Rukia…? Rukia you okay?" he managed to ask.

Rukia sat up and looked up at him. Into his amber eyes that were shining with compassion. Tears streaming from her violet eyes, sparkling with sadness. "I-Ichigo?" she said quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you cryin' like that?" he questioned. He began to climb in and sat on the back seat, the opposite side of the teary-eyed raven haired girl.

Rukia then practically tackled him.

"What the-?!" he gasped, he had just lost his breath from her hitting his chest.

She hugged him around his chest, the tears coming more like a river. She gave out small little sobs from time to time I the next few minutes. "R-Rukia?" he asked again.

"I don't want to…" she mumbled.

He froze.

"I don't want to go… I don't want to leave everyone…" she hugged him tighter, burying her face in his chest.

He slowly put his hands on her shoulders.

"_There's no way she likes me that way….does she?"_

"_There's no way I like him this way...do I?"_

"Is that what you're sad about? Leavin'?" he asked quietly. Rukia's grip on him faded as he pushed her away from his body so she could look into his eyes.

Her face was starting to feel hot as red sneaked onto her face. Ichigo held the sides of her face.

"Is that why your cryin'? Leavin' us?" he whispered. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears while still holding her head.

"It's okay. We'll always be here. I'll always be there for ya. No matter what. Okay?" he smiled as a bit of pink flashed on his cheeks.

Rukia nodded slowly. "I would like to go home…" she mumbled.

Ichigo nodded and let go of her face as he climbed out and got into the drivers seat.

Rukia's heart raced. She didn't know why.

"_Ichigos hands…they were rough, but warm. They felt strong...was he…? It felt like he was going to kiss me…No. Don't be absurd. We don't like each other that way and we never will!!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! This one took me a while to type! Sorry for any typos. I really liked this chapter. It shows a side of Rukia and Ichigo that you normally don't see. I hope I didn't go to out of character. I like this one a lot and I hope you did too! Please, reviews! I find them helpful!


	5. Towel Trouble

xX Thirty Seven Hours Earlier Xx

"Is Rukia-chan okay?" Yuzu looked at Ichigo who had just taken a bite of rice.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Ichi-nii! I said, is Rukia-chan okay?" Yuzu repeated. Ichigo gulped down his rice and searched for what to eat next.

"She just said she's not hungry. She's taking a bath right now 'cause she doesn't feel good!"

Karin held out her bowl for more rice. Obediently Yuzu filled her bowl. Ichigo looked at the strips of beef on the long serving plate and grabbed three of them. He then took a slice of bread and got up with his bowl for rice.

"Yuzu, give me the spoon." He said.

Yuzu gave him the spoon and he scooped rice into his bowl. He handed the spoon back to Yuzu and walked upstairs with his food.

"Where are you going Ichi-nii?!" Yuzu called after him.

"Upstairs, I'm tired." He grumbled.

"Don't make a mess for me to clean!"

"I won't" he muttered.

Ichigo walked upstairs into his bedroom and put the food on his desk for Rukia.

Rukia was soaking in the bathtub. Steam filled the air and swirled around Rukia's head, seeming as though it was hugging her. Her hair was tied up in a very messy ponytail, strands of random hair falling down. The amount of steam in the room made Rukia's hair a little frizzy and curly. Luckily, only some of her hair would be affected since the rest was tied.

_What has been going on with me lately? I'd like to deny what it is but, I can't. I've just been so confused and distressed; I even ran out of the fancy restaurant and cried before Ichigo. I've never done that in public let alone let someone like Ichigo…_

She lifted her hands up and looked at them. She looked at the from above her head, then put them back into the steaming hot water.

_I even hugged __**him**__. I'm so stupid…_

"Stupid…" she whispered. She got out of the tub and pulled the drain plug. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. As she opened the door a burst of steam shot out like a bullet from the bathroom.

Rukia walked into Ichigos' bedroom, unaware he was in there. Her eyes were closed, lost in thought, so she wasn't able to see him.

Ichigo looked at the door, wondering who had just walked into his private domain.

Rukia's towel was tied tightly, and she was reaching for her hair to let it down. Her curly locks fell to her shoulders in their usual fashion. Ichigos face sprang a tomato red blush.

Rukia had droplets of water glittering off of her body from the lamp, which made her usually pale skin, glow of a shade of light orange.

"R-Rukia!! Put some clothes on!!" he yelled as he shoved the pillow on his bed into his face so he didn't see anything more. Rukia's eyes burst open.

"I-Ichigo?! You're in here?!" she squeaked as she saw him burying his face in the pillow.

"Whor ef od I bee?!" he muffled voice said through the pillow.

"What did you say?" she asked.

He moved his face from the pillow long enough to repeat what he said, "Where else would I be?!" then he shoved his face back into the pillow once more.

Rukia jumped into the closet and slid the door shut and shrieked, "Pervert!!!"

"How the hell am I a pervert?!" he yelled after moving the pillow slightly from his face. His voice was still muffled, but understandable.

"Just get out while I get dressed!" she yelled.

"Gladly!" he retorted and he dashed out of his bedroom.

Ichigo shut it and leaned against his bedroom door. He sighed a deep heavy sigh.

_I swear…what's her deal?_ Ichigo looked down in thought.

_I wonder if that's why she's really upset…leaving. Leaving isn't something you would cry about. Especially in front of me. You would never hug me either…I wonder what is really wrong with you. And I've been getting this weird vibe from you lately. You seem more embarrassed or something to, to even look at me. Did I do something to upset you……Rukia? I hope not...wait, whoa, getting weird thoughts here. I DO NOT like Rukia Kuchiki. Get a hold of yourself Ichigo old boy. But…it's hard not to think…her body…..towel…._

Ichigo shook his head vigorously.

_Okay, no more thoughts of Rukia that way…EVER._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! I had fun with this chapter. I'm a little more in character in here. I had fun doing the scene where they were fighting back and forth. I guess I'll just have to keep going! Please, reviews! They're getting more helpful!


	6. Thoughts in the Night

xX Thirty One Hours Earlier Xx

Rukia opened the closet door slightly; her head snuggled into her pillow. She glanced at the clock on Ichigos' desk.

"Midnight…" she whispered quietly. The clock flashed from 12:00, to 12:01.

She gave a heavy sigh. She looked over from the clock at stared at the orange haired man.

His orange hair seemed to glow in the light of the crescent moon out the window. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open slightly. He slept soundly, not a noise coming from him. He moved his hand from under his pillow to next to his face.

Rukia's eyes softened as she looked at Ichigo. Her eyes began to sparkle and shimmer.

_I wonder why this has been happening…I don't understand anything lately; I've even lost my taste for my favorite tea…jasmine. I wonder why I always seem to be making the most stupid moves. I always seem to live in the path of danger._

Rukia flipped over in bed and looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and started to think of her days in the Rukon district.

"_Renji!" the raven haired girl called out._

_Renji, a boy with short red hair tied in a spiky ponytail turned and saw Rukia running toward him._

"_Rukia? Where the hell have you been?! I was worried!!!" he screamed._

_Rukia had a bag on her back. She looked at him blankly. "Worry-wart." She muttered._

"_AM NOT!"_

"_Yes you are. Now shut up and sit down. I brought something."_

"_Huh? You brought something? What Rukia?" he sat down and looked at the bag on her back._

_Rukia set the bag on the ground and opened it. "Food." She said proud of what she had done._

_Renji stared at the food with hunger. "How did you get this stuff?!" his mouth started to drool a little._

"_You're drooling, dope…" she said, smiling._

_Renji wiped his mouth and shook his head. "Whatever! Now answer my question!!"_

_Rukia sat down opposite of Renji. "I went into the stand while the guy left to go take a piss. He won't suspect a thing!"_

_Renji ignored what she had said and was already stuffing and orange into his mouth._

_Rukia smacked the back of his head. "You asked me a question and I answered it! LISTEN when I tell you an answer to your own question you moron!" she yelled._

"_OW!" he twinged in pain and rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"_

_Rukia sighed and smacked him once more before sitting down to eat an apple._

_Renji looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Rukia." he said quietly._

_Rukia looked at him and smiled somewhat. "Yeah, sure."_

Ichigo moved his leg down from his body a little and squeezed the pillow with his hand.

Rukia turned and looked at Ichigo again. She glanced at the clock and it said 12:09.

"This night is going to be slow…" she whispered.

------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter's done! Sorry, short again. I can't help but feel this chapter is sorta like a filler. Oh well. We got to see some of Rukia's thoughts again. Next chapter will have a little more IchiXRuki goodness! Hope you liked this one! Please, review!


	7. Dream a better dream

xX Twenty Six Hours Earlier Xx

_Rukia turned her head and gave a soft smile. Her violet eyes shimmering in the sunset. "Ichigo…" she whispered. Ichigo stood next to her and looked down at her, her eyes starting to glimmer._

"_Yes?" he asked quietly._

_He put his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes. He took her head in his hands and she opened her eyes slowly. His eyes shined an orange brown from the sunset. Almost a honey._

_Ichigo rested his forehead onto hers and rubbed his forehead against hers._

_Rukia smiled and took the hand on her right cheek, and held it gently…_

"_Rukia..." he whispered._

"_Yes?" she asked quietly._

"_I…I lo-"_

……………………………………

Ichigos' eyes opened and he looked around. He sat up and rubbed his head. Rukia still lay sleeping in her bed. The clock read 7:00.

"It was…a dream?" he looked down and stared at his feet.

"But…it felt...so…real." he whispered to himself.

_Why was I dreaming about Rukia? Let alone…doing what I was about to do…and say could I really be? I wish it wasn't true…it would never work out…ever._

He shifted his gaze to Rukia, who had just taken a deep breath. One of her hairs moved and landed on her face, hiding it.

Ichigo stood up and walked over to the closet and stood before her.

_Are you really going to leave me…Rukia?_

Ichigo slowly moved the hair from her face, and placed it behind her ear.

"Rukia…"he whispered.

He noticed that her cheeks started to seem a little pink for some reason.

……………………………………

"_Ichigo! Ichigo are you there!?" Rukia called out._

_Ichigo turned around and smiled. _

"_Hey." He said softly._

_Rukia ran up to Ichigo and breathed a little heavy after running._

"_This is where you were Ichigo." She looked out past the hill they were atop of and watched the sunrise with him for a few moments._

"_Ichigo…I…" she looked down and stood up more._

_Ichigo looked at her and smiled more. "Yes? He asked._

"_I…I've been needing to tell you something…" she mumbled._

"_What is it?" he asked again, even quieter._

"_I…there's…something I need to confess…" she said mumbling more._

"_And it is?" he said slowly._

_Rukia looked up and stared into his eyes. They were such a golden color…she was mesmerized._

"_I…I don't know how to say it…"_

_Ichigo smiled more._

"_I…Ichigo…I've…since the day we've met…I've always lo-"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia's eyes opened. She sat up immediately, her heart racing.

_What…what was that dream? I…I've never dreamt about Ichigo before like this…_

Rukia looked out the closet and saw Ichigo mumbling in his sleep.

"Hm?" she said. She laid back down and looked at Ichigo still.

His eyes flashed open. In a panic, she clasped her shut. Then relieved them a little to look natural.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head. Rukia peeked her eyes open barely enough to see and not tell she was awake. He was staring at the ground for a while.

Ichigo whispered something Rukia couldn't hear.

She took a deep breath and noticed that Ichigos' eyes wandered over to look at Rukia.

Some of her hair fell in front of her face.

_Crap, I can't see anymore…_

She closed her eyes all the way and waited to see what he would do.

He got up and walked over to her.

Rukia felt his fingers move her hair from her face. He whispered something that sounded like, the word Rukia.

Rukia's face started to feel warm as she blushed a little. She tried to stop it from turning completely red, but became pink instead.

She peeked her eyes open barley to see his face.

His face was sad, looked the saddest she had ever seen it. His eyes were sparkling so much she could see her reflection in his eyes. He looked as though he might want to cry.

_Ichigo…do you want to cry…? I wish I didn't have to go, and put this burden upon you…I would love than to do nothing but stay here with you. If it were possible…I…I would tell you my most kept secret, never told to anyone…not even me. I wish I could be a shoulder for you to rest your head upon, and to have you be there by my side…forever. Never go…never leave me…please….Ichigo…_

……………………………………

WOW. Long time to type. I was doing this off the top of my head so it took a while. I hpe you enjoyed it. Lots of IchiXRuki to come:D Please, reviews! Next chapter they go to the carnival!


	8. Off to the Carnival!

xX Twenty One Hours Earlier Xx

Ichigo looked at his watch. "Noon. They should be here by now dammit. Rukia too! She's taking WAY too long to get ready!" Ichigo sat on the curb and waited impatiently for everyone so they could go to the carnival.

Orihime, energetic as always, started to run up to Ichigo. She was waving gladly, wearing a pink shirt with a star on it, big and white, and a long red skirt.

Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime running toward him with Chad and Ishida following behind trying to catch up to the ball of energy named Inoue.

"Inoue! Hey!" he called out. Inoue stop in front of him, gasping for air.

"Hi!" she said energetically. Ishida and Chad caught up to her and stood next to her.

"Where's Kuchiki-san? Isn't she coming?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up at his bedroom window and looked back at Inoue. "She's in there getting ready. She's taking forever though." He said flatly. Inoue smiled.

"I'll go see if she's ready then." She walked into the clinic before Ichigo could stop her. She walked up the stairs and entered Ichigos room.

The smell of Ichigo filled her nose and she took a deep breath. She had never been inside Ichigos' room and was curious. She looked around only to find Rukia not being able to decide what to wear.

"Kuchiki-san! Everyone's waiting! You're not ready?" Inoue asked surprised. Rukia turned around, her eyes sparkling in confusion.

Rukia looked at the various outfits lying on Ichigos' bed. She then looked at the outfit in her hand. It was a white shirt with a light pink spaghetti strap shirt on over it and a light pink skirt going down to the middle of her thighs, where her school skirt normally fell. The skirt was striped diagonally with darker pinks, and whites. "Inoue, hello." She said quietly.

Inoue smiled. "Hello! Can't decide what to wear?" she asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I think I should wear this outfit. What do you think Inoue? You always wear cute things." She asked pleadingly.

Inoue's eyes widened. "You think so? Well, I'd wear the outfit you have in your hand! That would look very adorable at the carnival and I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will notice!" she said happily.

Rukia looked at her confused. "Notice me? What do you mean by that?" she asked confused.

Inoue laughed, "I mean he'll notice how cute you look!" she held her stomach with laughter.

"W-what?" she mumbled. She never thought that by her wearing something different than usual would make Ichigo notice her more. Maybe she should take Inoue's advice and wear the outfit. She wondered what Ichigo would think if she wore it…

Inoue walked toward the door. "Wear it! I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will enjoy seeing you in an outfit like that!" she said smiling. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said and walked out the door closing it.

Rukia looked at the outfit once more. "He'll enjoy seeing me in this outfit?" she asked wearily. She decided she would wear it and hopefully Ichigo would notice.

---------------------------------------------

Rukia walked out with a strawberry clip holding her hair on the same side Yuzu had her berets too. She was wearing the outfit Inoue said to wear along with long white stockings and white shoes. She was fiddling with her hair.

Inoue hugged her abruptly. "You look so cute Kuchiki-san!" and she smiled greatly.

Rukia: looked to the side. "Thank you Inoue…" she said quietly. Inoue let go and walked over toward Chad and Ishida.

Ichigo looked over from his watch toward Rukia. Seeing her in an outfit like that…made him want to smile. But her fought back and didn't. Ichigo was just staring at her as he noticed his face and neck felt hot. He looked over and saw Inoue giggling and Rukia turning away, pink in the face. Ishida was only smiling and Chad had no expression as usual. Ichigo finally realized he was blushing, and he turned away and stormed off toward the carnival.

Inoue ran up to him along with Chad, Ishida, and Rukia. "Wait Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called out after Ichigo.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and how his shoulders were hunched over and he looked as though he were sulking, upset or angry.

_Maybe he didn't like it after all…he looks as though he's upset at the fact. Maybe it was a bad idea to follow Inoue's advice._

Ichigo was determined to get in and out of the carnival as fast as possible. He couldn't survive seeing Rukia in that outfit. She looked…very…cute…

_God damn why have I been such a softie for Rukia lately?! I see her once in a skirt and I'm blushing without even realizing it!! Get a hold of yourself Ichigo!! She's not THAT cute!_

---------------------------------------------

OMG did that take FOREVER. I'm sorry I didn't update Yesterday. But I did it today, FINALLY. Next chapter something BAD happens. Its fluff sorta, but I'll tell you, someone is a complete BASTARD in the next chapter. Not saying who. Try and figure it out if you wish, but you will NEVER guess who it is… wait for that next chapter to find out:D

Reviews! I'm not getting a lot! And from the same person (credit to SoDanielle, thanks!) Look forward to the next chapter!


	9. The Attack Upon Rukia

xX Sixteen Hours Earlier Xx

Rukia stood by Ichigo, waiting for Inoue, Ishida, and Chad to get off the roller coaster. Rukia didn't want to ride the coaster, and Ichigo didn't want to leave Rukia by herself in case some people might want to take her away, sleezy bastards.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, whose back was facing the entrance to the ride. His hands were in his pockets, and he was leaning on the fence. It was 6:00 now, and the sun would be setting soon. Probably in about 10 to 15 minutes. Rukia was gripping a giant rabbit plush Ichigo had won for her earlier. She looked down and turned her head.

---------------------------------------------

_**BANG! BANG BANG!**_

_Ichigo put the toy gun back on the shelf. _

"_Wow! Hit every one eh? You get one of the big prizes!" the clerk said._

_Ichigo looked at the clerk surprised. "Really? I hit every target?!" he said shocked._

"_Yeah you sure did! I never saw gunmanship like yours before ever!" _

"_Oh, wow. Okay...um…" he said, looking at the prizes he could choose from what he could get. They were all lame toys, nothing he needed or his sisters._

_Rukia walked up to him. "Wow, you got them all? What are you going to get?" she asked, curious. Ichigo looked at her and looked back at the inventory._

_Inoue waved for Rukia to come over to her. "Try some cotton candy Kuchiki-san! It's good!" she said. She then held up her cotton candy for Rukia to see. Rukia's eyes opened wide and she trotted off toward her._

_Ichigo pointed at a toy he wanted and the man got it down. "Here you go kid!" he said smiling._

_Ichigo walked back to Chad, Inoue, Rukia, and Ishida. Rukia was eating more and more of Inoue's cotton candy. She liked it a lot._

"_Rukia. Oi, I got this. I didn't need any of that junk back there." Ichigo said flatly._

_Rukia turned and saw him holding a giant rabbit plush that had a shocking resemblance to Chappi the Rabbit. Rukia's eyes practically burst from her head. "Is...Is that...?" she asked._

_Ichigo held it out for her. Rukia took it and mumbled, "Thank you."_

---------------------------------------------

Inoue, Chad, and Ishida got off the ride and waked toward the exit where Ichigo and Rukia were waiting. Inoue was still filled with energy, and Chad waved.

"Ichigo." Rukia said.

Ichigo looked down at her, his eyes sparkling from the setting sun. "Yeah?" he asked.

Rukia looked into his eyes and tried to ignore how wonderful they looked and said, "I'm going to go buy cotton candy. Why don't you guys meet me at the bumper cars?"

Ichigo only nodded. Inoue said, "Don't get hurt!" Chad and Ishida nodded as well.

Rukia waved and half ran and half walked toward the nearest cotton candy stand. The group lost sight of Rukia as she went through the large crowd.

She approached the stand, which was right by a fence and purchased the cotton candy.

As she began to walk away, her own shadow was eclipsed by another larger one.

"Well, well, a little mouse. Looks like she needs someone to hang out with. Don't ya think so?" said a voice behind her.

Rukia stopped. She turned around to see the school bully Oshima, and his friend right next to him. "You're…you're Oshima!" she said.

He grinned. "Surprised you knew my name Kuchiki. Now that I'm outta school though, you can see my real fun-loving side. How about it?" he said coolly.

Rukia started backing up and shook her head. "N-no, I'm just fine. I have my friends waiting for me." She said quietly.

Oshima started walking toward her, making her keep walking backwards. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad. I won't hurt ya! I just want ya to be my girl? How 'bout it?" he said, grinning more.

Rukia backed up more, but hit the fence behind her. She looked at it, then quickly back at Oshima, staring at him in terror. He began to frown.

"I'm not that scary Kuchiki. You're hurting my feelings!" he said, tension rising in his voice.

His friend grabbed Rukia's free wrist from behind, trapping her against the fence. Rukia tried pulling on it but was unsuccessful. Oshima grabbed her other wrist tightly, causing her to drop her cotton candy on the ground. Rukia squirmed to get free, but it was not worth it. Oshima inched closer to her face.

"How about we have a party, eh?" he said evilly.

Rukia backed away from his face. "No, no don't, let go!!"

Ichigo looked over at the crowd. "Where is she? It's been too long…" he said. He saw a glimpse through the crowd of Rukia against the fence.

He raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was doing. "What the-?" he said confusedly. He got another look through the crowd to see she was pinned down to the fence and Oshima was about to do something to her, he couldn't tell what.

_Wait, Oshima?! THAT BASTARD!_

Ichigo dashed off toward where Rukia was. Inoue looked over. "Kurosaki-kun! Where are you going?!" she called. She then saw Ichigo walking toward Rukia and Oshima. Inoue looked at Chad and Ishida. "Kuchiki-san is in trouble!!" she said.

Oshima's lips were about to touch Rukia's when Ichigos foot met his cheek. Oshima went flying and hit the ground skidding.

"Why you!" he shouted as he got up, his forehead bleeding.

Ichigo kicked his face again and Oshima hit the ground bleeding more.

Rukia stared in awe as she saw Ichigo kicking Oshima into next week. Never had she seen him use such force in regular street fighting. It's like he was really trying to kill him, not just hurt him. Rukia felt her wrist fall free and heard the other boy running away screaming.

Ichigo kept kicking him and punching him that Oshima fell unconscious. But Ichigo didn't stop. He kept going. He wouldn't stop until Oshima learned to never mess with girls that way, let alone Rukia.

"SLEEZY BASTARD!!" he screamed as he dug Oshima's face into the ground.

Rukia ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop! Stop it Ichigo! He's unconscious! Do you want to kill this boy and get arrested?!" she screamed.

Ichigo stopped. In his blinding fury he forgot Rukia was witnessing the horror he was bringing upon the unconscious idiot.

"R-Rukia..?" he said, dazed. He let pure fury and anger get the best of him.

"Stop…" she mumbled. She looked down and started to shake, gripping Ichigos' sleeve tightly. "Please…just stop it Ichigo…" she said, her voice sounding strong, but Ichigo could hear the shakiness and fear in it.

"I…I…" Ichigo stumbled. He couldn't find the words to say. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. He wasn't very good at making anyone but his sisters feel better. To make Rukia happy, he had no clue. More importantly, he wanted to know if he had done anything to her.

Rukia was griping his shirt less and less, her grasp fading. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" was all he could manage to say.

Rukia's head slowly nodded. She spoke nothing.

"Did he do anything to you? Did he get to do anything wrong to you?"

Rukia's head slowly drifted back and forth, making it clear nothing happened.

"I'm glad you're alright, Rukia." He said slowly. He didn't want to be loud. That would make Rukia only more scared.

Rukia did nothing.

"Rukia? Rukia what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine Ichigo…thank you…I don't want to think of what that man could've done to me…" she mumbled.

Ichigo was silent.

_If anything would ever happen to you, I don't know how I would deal with myself. I would want to kill myself, and not have to cause myself any more pain for letting you down. I promised I would always protect you, and I will always. I promise this with my life. I will not let you get harmed or hurt, and if I do, I have failed to protect you, and will wish you still have feelings for me…if you have any now…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Awesome! Now you know what happens to poor Rukia! sob

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. By the way, LAST CHAPTER COMING NEXT TIME! So be looking forward to it soon! Sorry I didn't post this last weekend, I had to get off early. 

But I will get the next chapter up next weekend! so be happy!

Reviews! I want loads of them to know if my first one is going good!


	10. A Lover's Goodbye

xX One Hour earlier Xx

---------------------------------------------

"_Oi, you have it yet Urahara?" asked Ichigo. He was wearing a black hoodie and green cammo pants._

_Urahara looked up and saw Ichigo standing in his doorway. "Ah, Kurosaki. You're in time. I just got the shipment a few minutes ago. Boy you have a good sense of time."_

"_Yeah yeah, can I get it?" he said impatiently._

_Urahara looked to the back where Ururu was sweeping. "Ururu? Can you get Mr. Kurosaki's order?"_

_Ururu nodded and came back with something wrapped up in a cloth a few moments later._

"_Here you are Mr. Kurosaki." She said formally._

"_Thanks Ururu. See you Urahara." Ichigo said, and he left._

---------------------------------------------

Urahara, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida were standing next to each other, waving goodbye to their friend. Sure, it was 6 A.M, and it was early, but they were willing to get up that early so they could say goodbye to their friend.

Ichigo was standing on the other side of her, his hands in his jean pockets. He felt a lump in his throat. What now? Moments away form Rukia opening the gate to the soul society and leaving forever, what should he do?

Yes, he had a gift for her, but was that enough? He wondered if she would ever know how he felt. He didn't want her to go, but he was the one who encouraged her to go in the first place, so it would seem stupid to ask her not to go.

Rukia received a gift from everyone. From Urahara, a gift coupon for his shop. How thoughtful. Inoue gave her a beret with rabbits on them for her to pin her hair back with. Ishida, he gave her a new dress hand made by him in case she ever came back. Odd, he only gave her one other dress, and that was because Inoue wanted him to make one for her. Maybe she convinced him again. Chad, he had a hug for her. That's it. Nothing really to remember by.

Ichigo waited as everyone said their goodbyes to Rukia and left. She said goodbye back and turned to face Ichigo. Ichigo just stared at her violet eyes.

He looked at them and saw sadness, and something he couldn't place. It seemed on the end of his tongue, but never could figure it out.

Rukia turned away from him. "Well." She said. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked, waiting for an answer.

Ichigo stood, not knowing what to say. The others were gone, and he was alone. He felt as though he was waiting to be executed, like Rukia had to go through before.

"Um…" he started off. Not a good start, but a start. "I, I know you'll be back in the soul society in a little while, after you go through the gates. But I don't want you to forget us. Any of us. And remember we're all your friends and we're here for you if you need us."

Rukia turned her head to catch a glimpse of Ichigo. She saw his eyes. She could read them like a book.

Sadness, loneliness, failure; that's what was in his eyes. But she wondered why. He had always boasted that he couldn't wait for the day she left, but this was much different than she imagined.

Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse in each of their hearts, wanting to reach out and hold each others burdens, wanting to hold each other in their arms, and wanting to belong in one another's soul. But they would have to settle for being apart, and hopefully wait for one another's right time.

"We'll always be here. Forever." He said slowly, listening to what he was saying.

Rukia looked at him, and turned to face him. "Will you Ichigo? Are you honestly going to be here? Just for me? Why would you do that for me?" she said, confused about his choice of words.

Ichigo was taken aback at hearing this. He didn't know what to say, for about the thousandth time today.

He reached his hand out of his pocket, holding something in a cloth, and held it out for Rukia. "

"Take this first." He said.

Rukia wanted his answer more than the gift, but she took it slowly, with precaution. She opened it and gasped.

It was the new deluxe model of Chappi the Rabbit Gikongan Dispenser. She hadn't even seen it in stores yet. It was updated with new everything. Even the Chappi bunny had a bit of a different look.

"H-how? How'd you get this?!" she said, in shock.

"Credit. I'm gonna owe Urahara until the end of time. I got it, I didn't know if you had it yet. I heard that it wasn't even on shelves yet. I thought it was just a rumor. So I got this hoping you didn't have it. I guess I was right based on your reaction." He said quietly.

Rukia chewed on her lower lip. How could she repay Ichigo for what he had given her? This was by far, the best gift she had received, and it made it even more special, since the daylily shinigami had given it to her.

"Uhm...uh...thank you…Ichigo." She whispered, stuttering her words.

Ichigo gave a small smile. "It's nothing. I wanted you to have something to remember me by." He responded.

Rukia looked up at him. "Hey, you still haven't answered my question." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh…uh…yeah." He said. He didn't want to answer the question, and didn't want the answer beaten out of him.

Rukia tapped her foot, waiting for him to respond.

"I will always be here for you. I said that didn't I? Are you worried I won't be here when you get back?" he sneered.

Rukia looked at him angrily. "No, that's not what I asked. I had asked you, why you were going to do that for me." She said impatiently.

"I…" he still didn't want to answer.

"What if I told you it was a secret? That you might not like?" he said quietly.

"I'd say spit it out strawberry."

"Even if you might not like what you hear?"

"Even so, then I'd just kick your ass."

The gate to the Soul Society slowly appeared.

_No...I just need more time…time. Just a little more time…please…_

Rukia waited. She looked into Ichigos eyes, he turned away. His eyes were filled with confusion, and sadness. There was something else there. It looked…something she couldn't describe. She had never seen it in his eyes before.

Ichigo looked at her again. Her eyes. They filled him with happiness. He didn't want to stop being around her. He wanted to look into her eyes every day and be filled with the happiness he's always wanted. Never to forget her smile. She could be stubborn, mean, rude, and bossy…but she had a natural elegance that seemed to mesmerize him.

He grabbed her wrist.

_Don't go…_

He pulled her close to him.

_Don't leave me…_

He held her hand.

_Don't ever leave my side…_

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

_I want to be in your life…_

The gate began to slowly open.

_Don't forget me…_

Ichigo moved the hair in her face behind her ear.

_Love me…like I love you…_

Ichigo closed his eyes and bent down to touch her warm round lips with his. Rukia was shocked at this action she had taken upon herself. She tried to shove him off, Ichigo let go of her.

"I see…" he said. His eyes filled with a sadness that Rukia had never wanted to see.

"Ichigo…Why did you do that? Just now?" she asked, confused.

Ichigo looked away in sadness. "Isn't it obvious? Why else would I?"

Suddenly, it dawned on Rukia.

"You…too?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo looked at her surprised. "What?" he asked, confused.

Rukia smiled. She smiled that smile that made Ichigos' heart want to jump out of his chest and soar.

Rukia walked back up to him and grabbed his face, on her tip-toes. "Isn't it obvious? I do too."

She kissed his lips. She relished the feeling that she always wanted. She had always known something was there, and Ichigo did as well.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist and lifted her up so their faces would be even. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigos;' neck and kissed him further. She wanted to pour all her emotions into him, wanted to feel how much she loved this man, ever since they had first met.

Ichigo did so as well. He wanted her to know how he had always loved the way she smiled, how he actually didn't mind her bossiness, and loved it when her eyes glowed when she was happy.

They parted their kiss and rested each others forehead against the others.

Rukia opened her eyes, as did Ichigo. They stared at the glitter and shine each others eyes had.

"Thank you…Ichigo. I will keep you in my heart…forever."

"And I'll keep you in my heart too. Never forget me. Don't look for someone else. Wait for me, always."

"I will, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Ichigo placed her back on the ground and waved as he saw Rukia walk through the gate, waving goodbye as well, a tear falling down her cheek. It was a tear of joy, not sadness. She was relieved that she never again had to hide her feelings.

But as she walked through the portal…she wondered what her family, what her friends would think of her loving a human. She began to have second thoughts about what had happened. She decided, during her entire time in the soul society, she would act as though she didn't love him, to protect Ichigo and herself.

She entered a door and found herself in the 13 court guard company rooms.

Kiyone, Sentarou, and Ukitake were waiting, and greeted her with a, "Welcome back!" Ukitake, who was lying down due to illness, smiled.

"Good to see you Kuchiki." He said, coughing afterward.

Rukia bowed in respect. "It is good to be back, Ukitake." She said softly.

---------------------------------------------------

Okay, I feel bad for you guys that it would end right here, so I am going to have one last chapter afterward. Nothing really going on, but it continues from where the prologue started, and then there will be an epilogue. Alrighty! Until then my readers!

Reviews all around please!


	11. Present Day

xX Present Xx

"I need to know if you are going to continue living alongside Kurosaki Ichigo. Why do you return to him Rukia?" his voice was stern.

Rukia, shocked beyond belief, took a deep breath. "I…" she said. "Nii-sama, I do this because I…."

Rukia couldn't bring herself to say those three words.

Byakuya waited. He needed a plausible answer to satisfy his hunger for knowledge.

Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Nii-sama, you knew one day I would find myself a suitable husband, correct?"

Byakuya didn't like where this was going. He knew what was about to come out of her mouth, and he didn't want to hear those words.

"I…Nii-sama…I…love him…"

Byakuya was silent.

"I really love him. With my whole heart. He risked his life many times for me. I believe in him. He is always there for me when I need someone the most. I wish…I wish to go back to the real world. I don't want to stay parted from him…"

She gripped her fists tighter. They would starts bleeding if she gripped any harder.

She bent her head down, afraid of being hit at any point.

Byakuya stood up. He didn't approve of her words.

"I do not except this realationship Rukia. It's not acceptable. He is a criminal here in the Soul Society." He said sternly, showing no expression in his voice.

"He only did it because he loved me!!" she blurted.

Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hands and braced for impact again.

It never came.

Rukia opened an eye and looked at Byakuya. He was standing in front of her, no expression as usual. But there was a certain glitter in his eyes for some reason.

"Do you remember the story I told of you about Hisana Kuchiki, on the day you were rescued?" he asked.

Rukia slowly nodded. "H-how could I ever forget who my sister was?" she said shakily.

"She had given me another request to only mention when the time came. I believe the time has come to tell you her request." He said slowly.

Rukia looked up at her brother, and waited for his response.

He sat in front of her and took a deep breath.

"She had requested, that I not treat you fully as a noble. Nobles have strict rules as you are aware of. She asked if I ever did find you, to give you some freedoms. She believed love was one of the most important things in the world. She wanted me to allow you to marry whomever you would please or live with, whichever suited you. I will only grant this because of Hisana's words. Nothing more. I myself do not approve, but I will respect her death wish." He said, his normal tone easing a little at the thought of his wife whom he loved.

Rukia's eyes began to sparkle, and shine with hope and happiness. "Are you speaking the truth…Byakuya-nii?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I shant repeat myself Rukia." He said, his normal voice returning.

Rukia bowed excitedly and ran to the door.

"Thank you, so very much Byakuya-nii." And she ran out the door in an extremely happy mood.

Byakuya coughed and looked at the open door.

_I have done as you asked me to Hisana, and your sister is quite happy. I believe she will respect your decision. I will most likely never see her this happy again, and I'm happy that you may be smiling down on your sister from wherever you are._

Byakuya got up and returned to the sanctuary of his chai tea, and took another sip.

---------------------------------------------

Rukia jumped into her room and immediately started writing a letter of resignation. She didn't care who would be captain, she didn't care for anything but reaching Ichigo again.

She stopped and realized she has become an entirely different person ever since earlier this morning. She didn't act how she used to. She smiled at the thought of changing herself.

"Who would've thought, that Ichigo could be the sunshine that makes you bloom into a wonderful blossom." said a voice.

She looked at her door to see Renji leaning against the frame smiling.

"You really have changed because of that man." He said, smirking.

"Not entirely." She said as she threw a piece of crumpled paper at his head.

"Hey, easy there Rukia." He said as he blocked the flying paper aiming at his head.

"Hey, by the way, since when were you so deep about stuff like love? That line earlier sounds something like Ukitake would say. Maybe Nii-sama…"

"…No to Byakuya." Said Renji.

"Yes, the latter is almost impossible. But, um, Renji…"

The red-headed man looked at Rukia.

"I'm leaving again, you know this right?"

"Yeah."

"I might not come back for a while."

"You're leaving for a good reason."

"I am?"

Renji snickered, "Yeah, you're in love. That's reason enough."

"Yes, thanks Renji." She said, smiling.

---------------------------------------------

Rukia walked through the gate at the spot where she had left Ichigo. The same spot where she had showed her undenying love for him…the spot where she promised to never forget him.

She looked up the hill nearby to see Ichigo. He was sitting under the tree, the plum tree that Rukia liked to watch sometimes. They would go there every now and again to watch the sunset or sunrise. Depending when and where the hollow was when they went off to fight.

Rukia began to run toward Ichigo. The wind slowly moved his hair back and forth, like a dance.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard the all-so-familiar voice and turned around from where he was seated.

Rukia was waving at him, in a dress that was white with light pink polka dots going down her side.

"R-Rukia?!" he said shocked.

Rukia ran up to him and stood next to him for a moment, gasping for air.

"Rukia?! What're you doing back here already?! It's only been two days!"

"I…missed you…I…couldn't….stay captain…I…was…too heart…broken…" she gasped in between breaths.

"What?" he said, still in awe that Rukia was standing before him again.

"You didn't hear me…Kurosaki?" she gasped again.

"I-I did, but I'm just amazed you're here right now…" he said softly.

"Well, I'm here." She said, standing up.

"I'm glad." He said.

"As am I." she answered.

"I missed you….too much." He said, hugging her.

"Why do you think I came back? I missed you too much too." She repeated, hugging him back.

"What do you want to do today? We can go do something as a celebration your back."

"Even though it was only two days?"

"Even though it was two days Rukia."

Rukia pondered what they could do for a moment.

Ichigo smiled and let go of her.

Rukia let go as well, still thinking.

"I think I know the first thing we can do as a celebration."

Rukia looked at him in curiosity. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled again. "I thought you already knew?"

"I don't unfortunately so you better spit it out." She said, getting a little annoyed.

"I don't need to, cuz I can't talk for what I'm gonna do to you in a moment."

"Huh?" she mumbled as her mouth was covered with Ichigos.

Rukia was shocked, by kissed him back with passion. She never wanted to leave him again. Ichigo never wanted to let her leave again.

**And so a fleeting love,**

**As quiet as a dove,**

**Returns to those who never had a chance,**

**But only a mere glance,**

**And a look at each other's eye,**

**Was enough to make them fly.**

**Do not cry,**

**I won't let you die,**

**I'll be here,**

**You're my dear,**

**And if I hold you, **

**You will hold me too.**

May your lives be as strong and peaceful as your love, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

_The End._


End file.
